1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tether and leash devices, and more specifically, to a convertible tethering system comprising a leash cartridge, capable of mobile use, and a anchor device-mounted housing for reversibly holding the leash cartridge in a fixed location and thereby becoming a stationary tethering device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tethering devices which are for permanent or semi-permanent, stationary installation are known in the art, as are such devices having tether cords which extend and retract and thereby resist entanglement. Such devices cannot, because of their bulky and/or cumbersome nature be used as a leash, such as for walking a dog. Conversely, leashes of various descriptions are known in the art, but may not be used as stationary, tangle-resistant, and sturdy tethers without undesirable or ineffective modifications.
Indicative of the present state of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 3,123,052, issued to H. E. Marshall, which discloses a reel-type retractable dog leash which is pivotally mounted upon a stake which is driven in the ground. While serving well as a tangle resistant stationary tether, Marshall's invention does not lend itself to use as a portable retractable leash because, in part, of its size, weight, and shape. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 642,567, issued to Arsneau; U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,853, issued to Nordheim; U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,438, issued to Oliphant; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,189,004, issued to Sinclair; are other examples of retractable tethering devices which are suitable only for permanent, stationary use, or at most only intermittent movement from one fixed location to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,767, issued to Peterson, is an example of the other end of the spectrum ranging from stationary tethering to portable leash devices. Peterson's device features a retractable leash, the cartridge of which is permanently attached to a dog collar. While serving well as a readily available portable leash, Peterson's device does not serve as a suitable stationary tether as it lacks features for stable mooring in a fixed location.
In summary, no single invention is known which provides features for use as a light-weight portable leash as well as features desirable for use as a stationary, tangle-resistant, and retractable tether. It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to devise a system providing such features.